Fool Me Once Shame On You, Fool Me TwiceNOT GOING TO HAPPEN
by LoveDontMeanAThing
Summary: Bella OOC. Rated M for a reason...ALOT OF SWEARING. Edward and Jacob both broke Bella. But she'll make them both regret it..one at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I know I have other stories but this one will not leave my thought.**

**BPov**

He just had to talk me into being with him. He knew he could imprint and he still talks me into being with him. I let him fool me once..there would not be a second time.

**Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not have a beta and I do not own twilight...though I do wish I did. So I just play with em...;).**

**BPov**

I grit my teeth as I drove. I refused to allow another man make me cry. No not man...boy. Edward and Jacob were both little boys that I allowed myself to fall in love with.

Edward with his holier-than-thou attitude, always trying to tell me what was good for me.

Jacob telling me he would fight an imprint if I got with him, telling me he wasn't ever going to imprint. Fight it my ass. The asshole took one look into Leah's eyes and dropped me like a bad habit.

I'll show them both...you do not FUCK with Isabella Swan. Time to stop being the ugly duckling, I am a motherfucking Swan.

I first drive my truck home but leave it running.

"Hey Dad!"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Jack dumped me for Leah and I need a change. I have decided a new car and a makeover are in order." You see Phil sent me a credit card with no limit and I told him I would never use it...guess I lied.

"You okay kiddo?" I just nod at dad and kiss his cheek.

I run upstairs and grabbed the credit card...Seattle here I come.

First I bought a 1969 Camaro z28 Black on Black. I got the bucket seats with racing seat belts. I tinted the windows out I wanted the people of Forks to be surprised when it was me to step out of this beauty. I had a ten day inspection sticker that I had every intention of getting filled today. (I realize that it would take forever to get her car like this, not the same day. But this is fiction and my world.)

I then headed to the mall. I meant a really pretty girl there name Amanda and I begged her to help me. I needed a new look. After six hours my hair was black, I wanted to keep the lenght. I had six skin tight jeans, two pairs of leather pants, a leather jacket and skirt. I then got corsets in red, white, and black. Amanda told me every girl needed a little black dress, so we got a black lace mini dress with a pink belt. And every pair of shoes I got were heels. The people at the store stared as Amanda taught me how to walk in them. But Oh Well.

Now I was on my way to LA Push...eat your heart out Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not have a beta. I do not own twilight or and music that I may involve in this story. Everything has it's own owners and sadly I am not one. I just play with em a little ;).**

**BPov**

As I pull up to the garage that Jacob, Paul, Embry and Quil worked at a smirk formed on my lips. The purr of the engine pulled all three boys out of the garage. I decided that I needed a little theme music to exit out of my new beauty. You see I was wearing a red corset with my leather jacket over it, a pair of black leather pants and knee high six inch heeled boots.

So I put _What's luv _by _Fat Joe_

[Fat Joe:]  
Put the fuckin' mic on  
Mic is on  
Joe Crack the Don uh  
Yeah, Yeah, Y'All  
Irv Gotti

[Ashanti:]  
What's love?

[Fat Joe:]  
Ashanti, Terror, Terror Squad  
It should be about us  
Be about trust

[Chorus: Ashanti (Ja Rule) {Fat Joe}]  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
What's love?  
It's about us {It's about us}  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}

As I stepped out of the car their jaws dropped. I threw my hair of my shoulder. I caught Paul fixing himself in his jeans. I threw a wink his way.

What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
What's love?  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
What's love?

[Verse 1: Fat Joe]  
Yeah, yeah, uh, uh, woo, yeah, slow down baby  
Let you know from the gate I don't go down lady  
I wanna chick with thick hips  
That licks her lips  
She can be the office type or like to strip  
Girl you get me aroused how you look in my eye  
But you talk to much man your ruinin' my high  
Don't wanna lose the feelin'  
Cause the roof is chillin'  
It's on fire &amp; you lookin'  
Good for the gettin'  
I'm rida  
Other in a hoodie or a linner I'ma provider  
You should see the jewelery on my women  
&amp; I'm livin' it up  
The squad stay feelin' the truck  
With Chicks that's willin' to triz with us uh  
You say you gotta man &amp; your in love  
But what's love  
Gotta do with a little menage  
After the party  
Just me &amp; you  
Could just slide for a few  
&amp; she could come too  
That's love!

[Chorus]

[Verse 2: Fat Joe]  
Yeah, uh, yeah, yo, mommy, I know you got issues  
You gotta man  
But you need to understand  
That you got something with you  
Ass is fat, frame is little  
Tattoo in your chest with his name in the middle  
Uh, I'm not a hater I just crush a lot  
&amp; the way you shake your booty I don't want you to stop  
You Need to come a little closer (You need to come a little closer)  
&amp; let me put you under my arm like a Don is supposed ta  
(Like a Don is supposed ta)  
Please believe  
You leave with me  
We'd be freakin' all night like we was on E  
You need to trust the god &amp; jump in the car  
For a little hard 8 at the Taj Mahal  
What's love?

[Chorus]

[Verse 3: Fat Joe, Ashanti]

Yeah, uh, yo, I stroll in the club with my hat down  
Michael Jack style  
Hot steppin who the mack now?  
Not my fault cause they love the kid  
Ma be the chain or the whip  
I don't know what it is  
We just party &amp; bullshit  
Come on mommy put your body in motion  
You gotta nigga open  
You came here with the heart to cheat  
So you need to sing the song with me  
All my ladies come on

[Ashanti (Fat Joe)]  
When I look in your eyes there's no stopin' me  
I want the Thug Joey Crack on top of me (Uh-huh)  
Don't want your stacks (Yeah)  
Just break my back (Uh)  
Gonna cut you no slack (Whoo)  
Cause I'm on it like that (Uh, Come On)  
Come on (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All) &amp; put it (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All)  
on me (Put it on ya Girl) on me (I'm put it on ya Girl)

As I walked passed them I closed both Quil's and Paul's mouths.

"You know boys I am a paying customer and while I enjoy knowing everything about you is large, that old lady over there might not." I threw them another wink and giggled when they jumped to fix themselves.

Jacob tried to be the one to help me.

"Jake I couldn't trust you with my heart, why the hell would I trust you with my car? Paul..." I threw him another wink...me and my winks. "Be a doll would you and inspect Beauty for me. I have things to be doing."

"Sure Bella no problem."

Quil walked up to me while I was waiting. "Bells will you marry me?" I heard Jacob growl at this. And I snapped.

"You imprinted Jacob Black you have no hold over me anymore. I am a free woman. I will flirt, kiss, date, marry and fuck whoever I want! Now back off Cujo or I'll drop you like they did Ol' Yeller." With that I paid Paul, got in my car and left.

I knew that this was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I am going to skip a head a little here. A little background..bella moved met another group of wolf shifters..and well she turned to. ;).**

**I don't own twilight that's all SM. However I do own my new pack and all the juicy details.**

**Remember I do not have a beta so I am sorry about any bad grammar, and words spelled wrong.**

**BPov**

It's been about three and a half years since I left Forks. You see even though Jacob had imprinted and I had changed. He would growl whenever one of the non-imprinted wolves would come near me. I just couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't own me.

The only person who I talked to was Charlie. He was given a cell phone with my new number and strict orders not to tell ANYONE where I was.

I moved to Colorado. 1,386 miles from Washington. And I turned into a fucking wolf.

Not any wolf shifter though and Homo lupus. It is said that we came before humans. We were created by Nyx. She is discribed as a shadowy figure, who was there for creation. She had Hypos the god of sleep and Tharatos the god of death. Zeua himself fears her.

And she made us.

I have a pack now. There are about ten of us. Me Alpha female...I worked hard for that title and my mate Alexandre the Alpha male and the defender of our people.

Charlie was told of my state as a wolf and alpha...he told me I was adopted but that he still loved me as if I was his own.

I was brought out of my thoughts but my mate. "Are you ready my loup-garou (french for werewolf) to get going? We are running there after all." We were heading to Forks. Charlie told me that the Cullen's were back and had doubled in size...fourteen vampires.

Four Hours Later...Outside the packs new home

"I love it here, it is truelly beautiful." Mell said. She was one of the lower level wolves of our pack.

"The woods cover all for parts of our new home, Charlie is okay to phase in front of but no other humans that have not been given the go ahead. This isn't France, Greece, or Colorado people don't know or hold our secret here. Bella and I need to meet with the pack before you all start running around. So please keep the pups here." Alex said. You see two of the ten in our pack are pups that we found in the woods about two years ago.

Now all we have to do is meet the shapeshifters...


End file.
